Together Forever
by Macakie-chan
Summary: Ib gets her revenge for Garry, but doesn't want to leave him even if he's gone. So she takes her own life, staying with Garry in the gallery...forever with a smile.


Ib just stood there in the toy box feeling as if she may cry. Garry had traded his blue flower to get Ib's red flower back.

Marry looked at the blue flower happily and ran off, leaving Garry and Ib as they watched her not knowing where. Ib looked up at Garry not knowing what to say.

"_Don't look at me like that." _He says, not making eye contact with her, as well giving back her flower.

"_You know there was no other choice. Let's get going_."

He took Ib's hand and they started to make their exit.

Soon they found themselves in the dull blue hallway, and Garry had stopped at his tracks, breathing hard. His hands on his knees, Ib looks back at him eyes wide and she started to feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"Ib you…go on without me. I don't want to lie to you, but I also want to tell you the truth. But if you get into any trouble…I'll come to you…okay?" He says looking up at her, eyes half lid open, looking sadly at her.

He reaches a hand to her face, wiping a tear away with a finger.

"Don't cry. " He said, feeling as if he may cry.

Feeling more pain he collapsed on to the floor. Ib stood there, feeling more tears and she wanted to cry out. But instead she kept them in, filled with rage.

She kept going leaving Garry, hoping to find Mary. Finding her way at the end of the hallway she turns to find stairs going up. As well seeing blue pedals leading up. She follows them up the steps and hears a voice. Making at the top of the steps, she sees a girl with blonde hair in a green dress.

Mary.

"Loves me… Loves me not… Loves me…" She continued to say, ripping blue pedals off the stem until the last.

"Loves me." She says happily and runs in to another room. Ib goes over to the stem and picks it up, angry tears still rolling down her cheeks. Then Garry flashes in her mind and she starts running back down the stairs to find Garry against the wall.

Walking up to him, she hears fait breathing.

"He's asleep." Ib muttered to herself. Looking sadly at him, she sees a lighter falls out of Garry's pocket. She picks it up, and takes it going back up the stairs.

"Marry will pay for what she has done." Ib murmured to herself, turning to see a door frame that's blocked with vines. Ib takes a look at the light and gets an idea. She flicks with lighter on and burns the vines making an entry to the room behind the vines.

Ib finds stairs that lead up to the room, once walking a few feet inside, Ib turns around hearing footsteps running towards her.

"Ib?" It's Mary. She looks at Ib with angry eyes, while holding a knife in her hand.

"You're not supposed to be here. Leave now!" She started to raise her voice. "LEAVE!"

Mary starts chasing Ib with the knife and with Ib's instincts she starts running toward the end of the room. She finds a frame on a wall, with manikin heads looking as if drawn on, coloring books and other sorts of toys and dolls.

Seeing the frame first, Ib grabs the lighter lighting it up towards the frame.

"Wait! Don't!" Marry warns Ib with a worried tone. Soon the frame catches on fire and burning to the ground.

"No." Marry mummers sadly, backing away. Soon her body burned into ashes and fell to the ground. Ib shocked not wanting to move, but she knew she had to. She left the room, walking down the stairs.

She sees another door leading out, but then she thinks about Garry. She goes back running down the other stairs and goes down the hall seeing Garry.

She loved Garry, she goes up and hugs his body, remembering there times together. But she didn't want to leave him. Deciding to sit next to him, she held onto his hand, sitting close to him.

"We were supposed to escape this nightmare together…" Ib says to the sleeping Garry. "If you die…then I will die with you… The one I love."

She takes her red flower and started to pluck each pedal. Feeling pain each pluck, she started to feel more pain each time. Getting to the last pedal she started to tear up from the pain, her hands shook as she plucked the last pedal, and lost consciousness.

With her head on his shoulder she smiled sleeping with the man.

"Ib!" The mother called out in the gallery in the real world. "Ib! Where are you?!"

She continues to call out her daughter's name as she passes a portrait of Ib sleeping with her head on a man's shoulders. And they both slept with no emotion.

"**Together Forever."**


End file.
